Glass fibre fabric material is used in many applications, such as in the manufacturing of rotor blades for wind turbines.
During the manufacturing of for example rotor blades, a residual glass fibre material is produced, for instance from off-cuts, short-ends, rejected material or scrapped glass fibre material. This production waste material is today deposited in the ground, i.e. landfilled, and due to its inert characteristics it will stay in the ground for hundreds of years.
It is very energy intensive to manufacture glass fibre, and the waste fabric material represents an unnecessary use of resources and energy. It is therefore desirable if the waste glass fibre fabric material may be reused.
WO 2005/040057 described recycling of glass fibre material being extracted from a composite material containing glass fibre embedded in a matrix material, i.e. a glass fibre reinforced plastic material, such as worn out wind turbine blades or glass fibre boats. The glass fibre material is extracted from the composite material through a pyrolysis process or a gasification process.